Master
Master is a superior element achieved by getting 1500 kills and paying 950 diamonds. It is an element that can work well at any range. It uses large amounts of mana, and it is very high high on damage. Keeping that in mind, most of its attacks have drawbacks. Its color palette is white and purple, the ladder used almost solely in particles and explosions. ' ' Statistics Damage: High Defense: Low Speed: Above Average Spells Bullet Storm "The user summons a spell rapidly firing small, fast moving, low damage bullets. Use the attack long enough, and four more Master Symbols will appear, shooting more bullets" -Bullet storm is a fast and accurate multi-projectile spell that shoots white bullets that make a small purple explosion. -the spell starts at 100 mana, and consumes 100 more each second of use. -Unlike other spells, it has no cooldown. Instead, the attack can be held down to indefinitely attack, but it uses up an increasingly large amount of mana when doing so. - After holding down this attack for about 3 seconds, four more master symbols appear around it in a square pattern akin to that of the side of dice with 5 dots, shooting more bullets along with the original symbol. Inner Focus "The user closes their eyes and meditates to focus their willpower into an attack, and then fires a lethal blast." ' '-Inner focus is an insanely powerful projectile spell -The attack deals infinite damage, making it one of the strongest move in the game, able to kill anything instantly. -The spell costs 250 mana and has a 15 second cooldown. - The attack has 2 parts. Clicking the first time blinds the player and gives the attack a 1 second cooldown during which they cannot move. On the second click, the blindness disappears and a small yet fast moving white beam is fired. Master Punch "the player punches a player so hard that they get launched and create an explosion, dealing high damage caught in it." - Master punch is a contact move. - This attack deals 150 damage upon the initial punch, and an additional 100 to anything caught in the explosion, including the target that got launched. -The spell costs 300 mana and has a 10 second recharge. - When used on a target, the user's hand becomes engulfed in white and purple flames, and then they punch the target, flinging them a medium distance away. When the target lands, they create a white explosion about the same size as that of vitality abolishment. Master Form "The player sacrifices all but 1 hp to become very powerful" -Master form is a body transformation spell. - upon use, the player is brought down to 1 health and cannot heal, but reaps many benefits: * When they jump, they grow wings, letting them jump vastly higher and glide * They have a tripled walk speed * Their attacks deal twice the damage * The player and their accessories are replaced with a fully white Alar Knight of Splintered Skies package with purple sparkles -The transformation lasts 1 minute if you can survive that long. -The spell costs 100 mana and has a 1 minute cooldown. Pure Energy "The player absorbs all nearby players' stamina, and unleashes it in a devestating explosion. The damage depends on the amount of stamina stolen." -Pure Energy is Master's Ultimate. - Once used, they player floats in the air and shoots purple lightning at all nearby players, dealing 100 damage and draining all their stamina. Once all nearby stamina has been stolen, the player shoots a white ball engulfed in purple flames, which, when fired, creates a purple explosion the size of hell's core. The damage is 400 + the amount of stamina absorbed. -This spell costs 1000 mana and has a 80 second cooldown.